Passione
by Zarite
Summary: Haru gime, él la embiste. Jadea y solloza en su pecho, esa pasión desvondante es una locura. Parejas Haru x Todos.
1. Xanxus y Haru

** Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**1.- Capítulo uno: Extraña forma de hacerlo.**

**Primera pareja: Xanxus y Haru.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ella entró a la habitación de él, miró el escritorio de Xanxus y se sentó en el, esperando que apareciera.

Haru tenía una relación un tanto extraña con el jefe de los Varia -un mafioso que acojonaba con solo mirar sus marcas y esos ojos llenos de ira-, ella había empezado esa relación por culpa de una falda, mierda, pensó en ese momento avergonzada en el que él le hizo el amor salvajemente en su coche.

Todavía podía recordar el dolor de la palanca del cambios en sus nalgas y la sensación de invasión en su sexo por una cosa demasiado grande -ella sabía lo que era esa cosa, solo que no lo diría y tampoco lo pensaría- sus mejillas se sonrojaron graciosamente mientras sacudía una mota de polvo invisible de su falda prieta de color negro, sus piernas estaban tan juntas que le costaba caminar, pero valía la pena, esa falda le quedaba de muerte.

Seguro que Xanxus se la querría quitar ya, pero ella se negaría con una condición, que él se desnudara.

Por más rara que fuese la situación Xanxus nunca -ella quería pensar que la última vez que se desnudo no fue real ya que el la embistió salvajemente y ella perdió toda lucidez, no contó- se desnudaba, a él le gustaba llegar a Haru y empezar a acariciarla hasta sentir como las bragas de ella se le mojaban y él empezaba ese vaivén.

Y a Haru le molestaba mucho eso, él le desnudaba, tocaba, chupaba -y a veces apretaba con demasiada fuerza produciendo hematomas- a su cuerpo y ella no podía verlo.

¡Era injusto!

No es que ella pensara a cada hora en sexo con él, pero era casi un incordio no sentirse utilizada por él, ella quería verlo, tocarlo y producir lo mismo que él le producía a su cuerpo pequeño.

Miura suspiró mientras un mechón de pelo caía con gracia en su pequeña nariz, dio un respingo y volvió la vista a Xanxus que entraba calmadamente, desanudándose la corbata y tirándola en el suelo.

Y volvía a hacer lo mismo.

Empezar solo -si maldita sea, solo a bajarse la bragueta del pantalón- a mirarla y atraparla entre esos grandes, suaves y excitantes brazos morenos.

Haru soltó el aire y lo miro con los ojos brillosos.

—Negro. —murmuró viendo la falda produciendo en Haru un sonrojo agudo. Ella intentó apartase pero Xanxus le bajo la cremallera de su falda y luego a apretar sus glúteos entre sus dedos, Haru gimió.

Xanxus movió las caderas para hacer chocar su miembro viril con la - todavía cubierta- intimidad de ella, gruñó y luego llevó sus manos a los pechos, tocándolos bajo la tela y pellizcando.

Oh.

Haru gimió con más fuerza, él sonrió y le subió más al escritorio, tiró sus papeles y le quito la camisa blanca con botones de la chica, miro el ridículo sujetador de piolín y se lo quitó con destreza.

Haru apretó los párpado fuertemente, sintiendo como su cuerpo volvía a reaccionar a las caricias de su amante, arrugó la ceja cuando el tocó su sexo entre la tela de sus bragas, echo la cabeza hacia atrás abriendo ligeramente las piernas...

¡Un momento!

Cerró las piernas fuertemente, Xanxus gruñó irritado e intento abrirlas de nuevo, Haru puso las manos en el filo del escritorio y lo miró reprobatoriamente.

—No. —declaró con testarudez, Xanxus alzo una ceja.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con voz seria, ella no se intimidó y cerró más sus piernas -pensando que tal vez así aplicaría las ansias de no tirarse encima de él y decirle que lo haga ya- Xanxus le vio y farfulló un insulto.

—Desnúdate —pidió ella en un murmullo, Xanxus se apartó viéndola fijamente y arrugó el ceño.

— ¿_Perdón_? —siseó lentamente.

Haru se levantó del escritorio y se abrochó la camisa blanca sin su sujetador, revelando sus pezones erectos a través de la tela blanca y pulcra. Escondió su sujetador en su puño y miró de nuevo a Xanxus.

—Haru siempre piensa que Xanxus solo quiere meter _esa cosa...—_se sonrojó y se movió incomoda. —_ahí_.

— ¿Y?

—Que Haru quiere hacer el amor, que él también se desnude, Haru...Haru quiere _verlo _desnudo. —murmuró avergonzada. Xanxus aprieta más los parpados.

Y sin decidirlo apretó el brazo fuertemente de Haru, produciendo que ella se quejara de dolor.

¿La mataría?

No. _Mierda_, tal vez si.

Que jodida vida, te enamoras y quieres hacer el amor y él te mata..._increíble_.

—_Desnúdame_ —ordenó fuertemente Xanxus, Haru abrió los ojos fuertemente, impresionada y cohibida.

— ¿Q-Qué?

—Desnúdame, _tócame_. —farfulló Xanxus con voz retadora, ella se sentó de nuevo en el escritorio y dejó caer su sujetador.

Ella lo miró detenidamente con su curiosa mirada, levantó una ceja y un dedo poniéndolo en la barbilla de Xanxus, lo delineó sensualmente hasta tocar su cuerpo y acariciarlo con la yema de sus dedos.

El gruñó de nuevo y Haru se mordió el labio inferior. Empezó a jugar con su piel, su cuello, mordiéndose el labio… mientras Xanxus intentaba no apretar y quitarle esa molesta falda. Su mano bajó hasta los botones de su camisa de Xanxus y desabotonó uno por uno, vio su torso, como sus músculos están tensos y parecían brillar -por su sudor- y sus tetillas que le incitan a verlo más de cerca. Bajó la mirada y se retorció inquieta.

De acuerdo, hacia un rato eso parecía una buena idea, pero ahora no lo era tanto.

¿Qué diablos haría?

— ¿Qué pasa? —la voz de él sonó excitada y cargada de adrenalina, Haru estuvo a punto de llorar.

Se sentía tonta.

—Haru...no sabe como hacerlo. —susurró.

Escuchó un suspiro frustrado, cerró los ojos dolida y se intentó moverse de esa posición. Él cerró la distancia moviéndole y Haru quedó quieta, Xanxus acarició su rodilla.

—Lo estabas haciendo muy bien. —gruñó moviendo de nuevo las caderas, Haru asintió nerviosa y movió la cabeza hacia atrás. Sintió como le tomaban la cabeza y su boca chocó con otra, Xanxus le estaba besando furiosamente, moviendo la lengua contra la suya.

La lengua se sintió caliente, tocaba y chupaba lugares que solo él conoce. Haru gimió retorciéndose entre las caricias de Xanxus, moviendo fuertemente las caderas a pesar de estar todavía cubierta por su falda.

Él empezó a levantarla, ella enredó sus piernas en su cintura. Xanxus bajó un poco la falda, viendo las bragas color blanco, sus nalgas, su estrecha cintura. Gruñó de nuevo.

De un golpe seco la sentó y le quitó la falda con las bragas.

No podía esperar más.

Una parte de Haru ardía en llamas para que de una vez sus cuerpos se unan, la otra pida a gritos que Xanxus se desnude, pero ya no importaba.

Nada de eso importaba.

Esa era la forma en la que Xanxus amaba. A su manera retorcida- y tal vez pensó ella, pervertida-, e irracional.

Sus glúteos chocaron con la lámpara del escritorio, que cayó y escuchó como se rompió. Gimió de nuevo cuando sintió como algo acaricia su entrada.

Algo que no era precisamente una mano, ella sabía lo que es. Se sonrojó y se movió hacia atrás, Xanxus le cogió las caderas y la penetró fuertemente.

Haru chilló con voz rasposa y sexy, sus ojos se cristalizaron, sus labios se unieron a los de él, y sus piernas se anclaron en la cintura de él.

El vaivén empezó de nuevo, y Haru sabía como eran los movimientos.

Fuerte, fuerte, feroz, fuerte, y terriblemente rápido.

Xanxus nunca fue delicado, nunca lo hacia despacio, pero aún así Haru disfrutaba intensamente.

El Vongola sintió como su miembro intentó unirse más en la carne sonrojada de Haru, en esa intimidad que le volvía loco, en esa piel que huele a sensualidad desbordante.

Jadeó cuando ella apretó su pene con fuerza, su aliento se volvió denso, su mano apretó la pierna de Haru mientras intentaba encontrar como unir con más fuerza sus intimidades, escuchó como ella jadeó su nombre, como lo llamaba y Xanxus por primera vez se sintió indefenso contra su voz lenta y deliciosamente entrecortada.

El orgasmo estaba tan cerca que Haru podía sentir las olas en su cuerpo, y como su cuerpo temblaba violentamente.

Xanxus metió sus dedos entre la unión de sus cuerpos, ella abrió los ojos jadeando con más fuerza, empezó a gemir con más fuerza, podía sentir el miembro de Xanxus estar con más rapidez y los dedos en su clítoris, tocando el punto exacto en la que ella se volvía loca.

Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente mientras su último gemido quedaba callado por un gruñido.

El orgasmo.

Uno que hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, que le hizo tener la visión borrosa. Sintió como Xanxus dio unos golpes más contra sus caderas y escuchó su respiración agitada.

Se quedaron quietos y Haru miró como el llevaba aún el pantalón puesto, pero no la camisa.

Aunque eso ya no le importaba.

* * *

**N/A**: Primero que nada, mandar un gran saludo, y aplausos (¡Coño! que se lo merece!) a mi Beta, **Giotto**. ¡Gracias por corregirmelo!  
Segundo, este será un FanFic, donde habrá relaciones sexuales, y no señoritas, no solo será con Xanxus, será de todas las parejas, relacionada con Haru. Ejemplo Fran y Haru (Si, lo sé Crak, pero que diablos ¿No?) Habra HibaHaru, YamaHaru, TsunaHaru, DinoHaru etc..., siempre serán one-shot y no contendrán más capitulos.

¡Espero que os guste!

Adiós.


	2. 10086 Byakuran & Haru

_Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen._

* * *

2. — Capítulo dos: _¿Te acuerdas?_

Segunda pareja: Byakuran y Haru.

.

.

.

Él le acaricia la mejilla y suelta una risita espeluznante. Haru gime de miedo y aprieta los ojos marrones.

Siente como su cuerpo no reacciona, como él sigue acariciando su mejilla con tranquilidad, uniendo sus cuerpos en un abrazo frió. Tiene algo de cosquilla cuando la cabellera blanca de él acaricia su cara, intenta no moverse pero él la obliga a hacerlo, le tira en el sofá, restregando sus manos en su cuerpo.

Tiene miedo.

Escucha su risa, esa leve carcajada de gozo, ella se siente sucia e intenta pedir que pare. Él no cede.

Maldición. Mierda.

_Ayuda_.

Todo y nada, Miura llora silenciosamente mientras siente las pálidas manos de Byakuran quitar su chaqueta verde, quitar apenas algunos botones de la camiseta.

Lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta acongojada, él se detiene un momento y luego suelta esa risa que enferma. Es tan fría, tan maligna que hasta cuesta respirar con escucharla.

— ¿Sabes algo del futuro _querida _Haru-chan? —responde preguntando, Haru niega cuando un beso fuerte abraza su cuello, y siente como si su alma cayera al más hondo del infierno. —Oh, que lástima, pensé que lo sabrías.

— ¿Saber qué? —murmura angustiada, Byakuran coge entre sus manos blancas el rostro de Haru y le besa los labios, muerde su labio con cariño y luego la suelta, sentándose en su lado, pasando los brazos por su estrecha cintura.

—Saber que Tsunayoshi-kun me destrozó la vida Haru-chan, él no merece tener nada, él tiene que sufrir. —gruñe apretando con fuerza la cintura de la chica. Ella murmura.

_—Y tú, se la has destrozado a él y a nosotros —gime mirándolo — a __mí__ — Byakuran sonríe._

— ¿De verdad crees que destrocé tu vida Haru-chan?

— ¡Si!

—Yo no lo creo. —lame sus mejillas y la sienta en su regazo con cariño, abrazando su cuerpo entre sus brazos. —Solo estoy recreando mi vida junto a ti como antes.

— ¿Antes?

—Si, antes, cuando estabas conmigo y no existía Tsunayoshi-kun —suelta la cabellera corta de Haru y mira por la ventana.

—N-No entiendo...

— ¡El mundo paralelo Haru-chan! —grita asustando a Haru, él sonríe de nuevo y murmura su nombre con cariño.

El cuerpo de Haru ahora está tembloroso, sus ojos marrones lloran desesperadamente, y su mano esta anclada en la de Byakuran.

_Sucia_.

Esa palabra hace eco en su cabeza.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no gritaba y pedía ayuda? ¿Por qué no llamaba a Tsuna?

—Esperé esto por mucho tiempo, tanto...que no puedo creer que seas tu —susurra Byakuran, sus ojos azules claros brillan intensamente, la marca que tiene en la mejilla llama la atención de Haru, él muestra unos ojos malévolos y luego la aprieta la pequeña mano de Haru y hace que acaricie su mejilla con la marca. — ¿No te acuerdas de esto? —ella niega. —Lo hice por ti.

—Y-Yo no se quien eres, Haru...Haru no sabe quien eres, que quieres, solo sabe que has destrozado la vida de Haru y sus amigos. —llora apretando las manos de Byakuran contra las suyas, Byakuran le levanta y le hace girar sobre sus talones.

Le lleva a una habitación apartada, una cama grande color blanca está en el medio, flores rosas y blancas esparcidas por doquier. Ella abre los ojos asustada, aferrándose en la puerta para no entrar.

Tiene miedo.

Byakuran le empuja con suavidad, acariciando las manos de Haru y besando su cuello, ella queda estática y se deja llevar.

_Roto._

Algo quedó roto en el fondo de Haru. Byakuran lo rompió.

La cabellera blanca del chico es lo último que ve antes de caer en la cama, se aprieta en ella para fundirse con las colchas y desaparecer de ahí.  
Él sonríe, mostrando unos ojos más ansiosos.

Haru siente como la camiseta que llevaba empieza a caer por sus suaves hombros, como la mano de él acaricia su ombligo y sus pechos cubiertos.

—Me hubiera gustado que fueras tu Haru-chan y que te acordaras de mí.

—Yo soy Haru. —responde entrecortadamente.

—Lo eres, pero no la que yo conozco.

Los labios bajan al cuello, quitando las tiras del sujetador con las manos mientras su boca besa la curvatura cuello. La piel cremosa de Haru siente las caricias propinadas por el enemigo de Tsuna, por _su _enemigo.

_Lo siento._

Otras lágrimas caen mientras Byakuran le quita la ropa con lentitud, tocando con las yemas de los dedos cada centímetro de piel expuesta por Haru, le acaricia la mandíbula con deleite y le mira a los ojos llorosos.

Cierra los suyo y hunde su cara entre sus pechos. La sensación es tan rara, tan primeriza que hace a Haru gemir con fuerza. Asombrada cubre su boca sonrojada, su respiración se vuelve entrecortada.

Los pezones se yerguen cuando su boca hace contacto con ellos, lame con su lengua los botones y luego baja la cabeza entre el vientre y los muslos de Haru, ella alza las caderas.

—Sabía que me recordarías si te tocaba de esta forma. —susurra Byakuran. Ella lo escucha y niega.

No, ella no se acuerda, no sabe quien es Byakuran, no puede juzgarlo, solo sabe lo que le han dicho, que él era malo.

Pero realmente... ¿Qué era lo malo?

La intimidad de Haru contacta con la húmeda lengua de Byakuran, ella muerde los labios.

_Ah. _

Él le coge las caderas y las alza más, ve los pliegues sonrojados y el clítoris hinchado, ve como la humedad de ella se desborda entre sus muslos y su bello púbico.  
Enreda la lengua contra el clítoris, escucha como se le corta la respiración a ella.

Haru siente la cabeza darle vueltas, una mano se enreda con sus dedos, la otra la siente hurgando entre sus pechos y pezones. Arquea la espalda y siente correr una electricidad por su cuerpo.

_Ah. _

Suelta un grito agudo cuando algo convulsiona en su interior. Como su estómago se contrae placenteramente.  
Byakuran le mira y se desnuda, dejando besos húmedos por el cuerpo de la chica, acaricia la piel sudorosa de Haru y le mira a lo ojos.

— ¿Te acuerdas de mi?

Haru niega con la cabeza, él no dice nada, solo frunce las cejas y enreda las piernas de Haru contra su cintura, ella siente su masculinidad en su núcleo y se mueve incomoda.

— ¿Te acuerdas de mi?

—N-No...

Byakuran la penetra y ella chilla, apretando los hombros fuertes del hombre, clava sus uñas con dolor.

El jefe de los Millefiore apega su mejilla con la empapada de Haru. Miura solloza avergonzada y dolida. Él se mueve con fuerza, Haru adolorida recibe cada embestida, siente como cada penetración llega más hondo, como sus carnes y su intimidad se contraen a cada movimiento.

La estrecha humedad de Haru, ver sus pezones rasgan su pecho, escuchar sus jadeos, verla llorar.

_Lo había visto. _

Byakuran le besa los labios, moviendo su lengua dentro, acaricia la cabellera de Haru y le penetra con más fuerza.  
Jadea, su respiración está desequilibrada, jadea con más fuerza cuando él se mueve furiosamente. Su intimidad aprieta con fuerza el miembro de Byakuran y él se derrama en su interior.

Haru arquea la espalda y cierra los ojos adormecida. Los ojos casi blancos de Byakuran le miran detenidamente.

— ¿Te acuerdas?

Haru ve como el sale de su interior y puede comprobar con sus ojos cristalinos como una mancha rojiza hay entre sus piernas.

—_No_.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza.

Con una cachetada fuerte, que resuena en la sede Vongola despierta a Haru, Gokudera tiene la mano alzada y le mira frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué haces durmiendo ahí? —gruñe, Tsuna mira con preocupación a Gokudera y luego le mira, Haru sorprendida ve donde está.

En el suelo, a lado de la puerta de salida de la base del escondite Vongola.

—Y-Yo...

— ¡Haru! ¿Estás bien?—pregunta aterrado Tsuna, acariciando su mejilla con cariño, Haru se aparta con violencia y se para.

—Si...Solo... ¿Dónde estamos?—pregunta, los demás le miran con ojos inyectados de preocupación ella ríe y niega. — ¡Era broma!

Una sonrisa tensa aflora en sus labios. Da un paso cuando un dolor punzante llega a sus muslos y cuerpo.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par gime.

— ¿Estás bien Haru?

_—'¿Te acuerdas?'_—la pregunta sale a flote, escucha la voz de Byakuran en su cabeza, y lo recuerda.

—_Si_. —responde a la pregunta muda de Byakuran, y luego cae de rodillas llorando, apretándose los brazos. Grita con miedo. Llora rodeada de sus amigos que no saben que pasa.

_Haru lo recuerda._

* * *

N/A: Solo agradecer de todo corazón a mi Beta, Giotto, y a vosotras que dejáis comentarios. Espero que os guste. Pareja Crak.


	3. 1886: Hibari & Haru

_Los personajes de KHR! no me pertenecen._

* * *

**É**l y su forma única de amar.

**H**ibari x **H**aru

_1886_

_

* * *

_

_Atención: Ligero Spoiler—no mucho, y tal vez ni lo es—Tal vez un poco confuso ya que 'Haru' relata algo de su 'relación' con Hibari cuando están practicando sexo. _

_

* * *

_

Sus caricias llegaron a la base de mi cuello, sentí sus largos y masculinos dedos en mi cuello acariciándome, solté un suspiro y escucho como me llama, dice mi apellido con voz ronca.

Habíamos empezado a tener una relación hace dos años atrás, aunque en ese tiempo yo no supe que tenía una relación con él, siempre pensé que solo era algo que no podía ser cierto, sin embargo cuando él me apretó contra sus brazos fuertes y hundió su cara en mi cuello me olvide si era cierto o no, solo pude sentir su respiración densa y escuché como insultada entre dientes apretados. Él siempre se comportaba de una forma fría y distante, así que técnicamente nunca imaginé que tenía que estar relacionada con él, pero en ese momento donde ese hombre me había acariciado los hombros en su presencia, en sus ojos vi una chispa de furia retenida. Me había tironeado con fuerza haciendo que mi cara se hundiera dolorosamente en su fuerte pecho, apretándome entre su cuerpo y haciendo que gimiera de dolor por sentir sus fríos dedos en mi piel caliente. Recordaba eso con mucho cariño, ese día me enteré que estaba saliendo con él.

Aunque sinceramente él había tenido la culpa, nunca me había pedido ser su novia o algo más que la amiga-de-Tsunayoshi. Cuando escuché de su boca las palabras mi corazón se había parado, las mejillas se me calentaron.

—'Eres mía'.

Unas palabras cortas podían poner mi ser en un profundo temblor, hacerme vibrar de gozo y miedo. Cuando yo intenté preguntar él me mando una mirada irritada y salió del lugar con rapidez, escuché como gruñía y montaba su moto. Él desapareció por unas semanas, mientras él desapareció por ese tiempo yo intentaba comprender las palabras que me había pronunciado.

¿Yo era suya? ¿En qué sentido? ¿Territorial? ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Cómo debía sentirme yo? ¿Alegre, triste, furiosa?

Cuando pensé en llamarlo por teléfono y preguntárselo él apareció en mi puerta cargando un pequeño gato negro que maullaba de dolor, su pata estaba rota, sin embargo el me lo dio con soltura y me guió para que lo cuidara.

—'Lo pille por ahí'. —explicó seriamente, yo asentí y no pregunté más. Cuando curaba al animal pensé de nuevo en preguntar por lo que había dicho antes, pero no pude, su mirada me dejaba paralizada cuando lo veía, así que desistí y no dije nada.

—'Vamos a ir a un bar'. —dijo él. Yo levanté una ceja confusa, nunca había ido a un bar, jamás. Y mucho menos en presencia de él, u otro hombre, cuando salía siempre lo hacíamos en grupo, con Tsuna, Yamamoto, y Gokudera, los tres me escoltaban cuando salía, pero con él lo sentí como si fuera una cita, porque yo nunca tuve una cita con mis otros amigos. Sonreí y él alzó la ceja negra delgada, vi como curvaba los labios maliciosamente. Se acercó a mí y me acarició los labios con sus dedos, sentí su piel en mi boca. —Acércate. —ordenó, yo obedecí, su nariz rozaba mis mejillas, tenía la cabeza gacha oliendo mi cuello. Me ruboricé y pude escuchar como soltó un soplido. Cuando sentí sus labios en mi boca aprendí que él siempre mandaría, que yo obedecería, lo supe porque su sabor me dejo a su merced. Era un sabor amargo como el limón y cuando creí que era demasiado amargo al final me dejaba un sabor dulzón. Pensé que había sido mi imaginación, sin embargo él si siguió besándome y hundiendo su boca con la mía, bailando una danza feroz que no podía seguir bien, pero a él no le importa, más bien le pareció algo burlón e irónico.

Cuando llegué a su lado con un vestido negro de noche, unos pendientes brillantes y la cara maquillada, él arqueó una ceja, miró de forma burlona mi cuerpo, sentí enrojecer y me cubrí tímidamente con mis manos mis partes más vulnerables.

—'Esto es un bar, no un restaurante, Miura. Lo que llevas es ridículo'. —fueron palabras crueles. Yo solo quería estar perfecta por él, quería de alguna forma estar perfecta a su lado, no parecer un estúpida niñata. Sin embargo el me lastimó de forma cruel, de mi labios salió un quejido.

Desvié la mirada a otras personas, un chico de buen ver estaba acariciando a su novia las mejillas, le sonreía con ternura, parecía tan dulce que me olvide de él. Solo veía al chico que parecía un príncipe con su princesa, sentí un ligero celos por la pareja. Una mano toco mi brazo, vi como él me fruncía el ceño ligeramente y apretaba con más fuerza su agarre. Entendí que no tenía que ver otras cosas cuando él estaba, era de alguna forma muy posesivo cuando su 'cosa' miraba algo más que a él. El resto de la noche lo miré solo a él, llevaba su traje, se veía como un ejecutivo, aunque yo sabía que él era un asesino, un mafioso. Un guardián Vongola. Él siempre se vestía de esa forma, entonces me pregunté por qué razón me ridiculizo si él de alguna forma venia vestido igual que yo. Cuando iba a preguntar y replicar él tomo mi mano de nuevo con fuerza, y perdí las preguntas en mi mente. Era tan suave su mano y a la vez tan dolorosa, manos de pianista y la vez de asesino, que irónico. Aunque estoy segura que él jamás toco un piano.

Me fui poco a poco dando cuenta de algo muy importante para mí, me estaba enamorando profundamente de él, pensaba en él, soñaba con él y lloraba por él. Mi vida estaba girando por él. Vacía como un jarrón contemplé mi figura en el espejo, él me había marcado en el cuello, una rojez difícil de pasar por alto, cuando me dio ese beso en mi cuello llegue a pensar que me mataría, porque cuando sus manos acariciaron la zona apretó más de lo debido y empecé a toser, luego sentí un dolor agudo penetrar mi piel, sus dientes hundidos con fuerza en mi cuello, disfruta del dolor, lo sabía.

Él volvió a desaparecer por días o tal vez semanas, Tsuna me dijo que estaba en una misión importante no me quiso dar más información, pero intuí que pasaba, yo maldije con una sonrisa forzada su intuición, me fue difícil salir de la mansión ante las preguntas de mi antiguo amor o tal vez solo amistad profunda para no sentirme sola, eso ya no importaba.

La puerta sonó con fuerza, alguien lo golpeaba, mire todo a mi alrededor, vi una arma debajo de mi mesita de noche y la cogí, ahora yo también pertenecía a la mafia, y estaba segura que yo era un blanco igual para los enemigos, aunque no fuera tan fuerte que él, por eso Tsuna me dio un arma, aunque su cara se podía notar el dolor al dármela. Con una bata blanca abrí la puerta y apunte con el arma.

—'Suelta eso'. —murmuró él. Yo solté el arma al suelo, me mordí el labio y llore, él frunció las cejas, paso por mi lado y luego se fue directo a mi habitación para descansar.

Mi relación con él no fue como los del príncipe y su princesa, tampoco fue una relación común, y mucho menos cariñosa y llena de afecto. No, pero si era llena de frialdad y soledad, dolor y amargura, y tal vez una chispa de ironía. Era una mezcla de que estoy segura muchas chicas no querrían, sin embargo yo seguía con él. Por que en verdad lo amaba.

Sus labios me tocaron con fuerza, sentí las piernas temblorosas. Sus dedos largos apretaron mis senos cubiertos, gemí arqueando la espalda. Nunca lo había hecho, el no me tocaba, pero ahora si lo hacía, era tan confuso.

Mordió mi cuello con más suavidad y movió las caderas haciendo chocar su duro miembro en mi sexo cubierto, gemí y enrede mis piernas en su cintura, él movió con más fuerza sus caderas, deseaba hundirse en mi. Mientras nos besábamos él empezó a caminar, me llevaba a la cama sucia del escondite, tiró de mi cuerpo y yo me apegue con más fuerza a él. Sentía un cosquilleo en el vientre cada vez que movía las caderas, cada vez que tocaba ligeramente mis muslos. Gemí su nombre me tiré a la cama con la respiración errática. Se quitó la corbata negra y la tiró al suelo, avanzó con pasos lentos, y sin quererlo imagine que era un león a por su presa.

Me tomo la cara entre sus manos y volvió a besarme con más fuerza, sus manos viajaban de mis muslos a mis pechos, unas caricias eróticas y deliciosas, nunca me imagine sentir algo así.

Abrí la boca y le bese las mejillas, curve la comisura de mis labios cuando sentí y escucho su pesada respiración. Me tomó un tiempo acostumbrarme a aquella sensación que me producía, sin embargo luego seguí con ello.

Con mis manos acaricie su pelo negro, era tan sedoso que estaba seguro que sería envidia de algunos o algunas, pero por ahora no tenía que pensar en él con otra persona, ahora mismo él era mío.

—Kyouya...—supliqué contra su oído. Muévete, bésame, quise pedir en un susurro, pero quede callada cuando una mano larga cubrió mi sexo cubierto, empezaba a desabotonar los botones mi pantalón y quitar un poco más de ropa. Suspiré y moví las caderas con insinuación. Escuché de nuevo su pesada respiración. Su mano acarició mis piernas desnudas. Intenté tener una mejor visión de los acontecimientos pero su cuerpo cubrió el mío. Encima de mí. Sonreí.

—Pesas...—gemí cuando su rodilla apretó mi pierna de forma dolorosa, él no dijo nada, bajo un poco su cuerpo del mío y siguió con las caricias lentas y profundas.

Abrí mis piernas para que pudiera quitarme las bragas color azul oscuro, medite en mantenerlas o no abiertas, aunque eso no importo cuando Hibari hundió sus dedos en mi vagina.

Yo sollocé cubriendo con mi mano mis ojos. Sentí como apretaba los dedos de Kyouya en mi interior, como él movía sus dedos con más rapidez mientras acaricia mi clítoris.

—Abre un poco más las piernas. —ordenó fríamente, asentí y cumplí sus órdenes. Me agarró por el tobillo y pasó mi pierna por sus hombros, jadee de forma lenta cuando vi su rostro cerca de mi intimidad. Saco sus dedos y acarició con su lengua mi sexo.

Fue algo que nunca olvidaría. Tenía una mezcla de pudor y a la vez desenfreno, un sentimiento de agonizante placer con solo ver su lengua acariciarme de esa forma más intima aún. Me separó los labios con sus dedos y volvió a lamer, su lengua húmeda y caliente, entraba y salía con suavidad. Me sentí tan húmeda en ese momento.

Se separó de mis piernas y bajo mi pierna mientras me miraba fijamente. Vi como se lamia los labios y con un dedo se limpiaba donde caía un pequeño hilo de saliva, avergonzada ladee el rostro.

—¿Demasiado para un herbívora? —preguntó con burla.

Sentí su cuerpo caliente cerca del mío, escuché el sonido de las prendas que caían en el suelo, un sonido casi imperceptible.

—Llevas demasiadas prendas. —escuché como si fuese una queja. Alcé los ojos y lo miré. Hibari tenía el pecho pálido como su rostro, tenía algunas pequeñas cicatrices, aún así en vez de hacerlo ver algo aterrorizante era de alguna forma llamativo para el sexo opuesto, acerqué mi rostro a su pecho y escudriñé con la mirada sus marcas. Mi mente se nubló cuando el alzó mi cabeza entre sus manos y me besó, solté un gemido ronco.

Sus manos empezaron a quitarme las prendas de arriba, cuando llego al sujetador yo arquee la espalda, había apretado mis pezones.

—Muy sensible.—murmuró con voz ronca.

No sabría describir exactamente lo que sentía en esos momentos, solo que en ese instante desee no separarme de él.

Escuché como murmuraba algo, intente entenderlo, sin embargo no pude cuando sentí la presión de su miembro desnudo en mi intimidad. Movía las caderas y hacia entrar solo la cabeza para luego salir y mirarme con ojos maliciosos.

Fueron segundos en los que me hacía sentir en el cielo y luego no, cuando volvió a repetir la acción yo lo agarre de los hombros y moví mis caderas de forma lenta.

Lo quería. Lo quiero todo para mí.

Curvo los labios en una sonrisa pequeña y entró de golpe en mí. Apreté los ojos, era tan...tan extraño. Me sentí saciada, llena y un poco adolorida como abochornada. Empezó a hundirse en mí con mayor fuerza, más hondo. Su miembro entraba y salía. Jugaba con mi cuerpo, pero me gustaba. Yo gemía en voz alta, suplica más, no vi su expresión cada vez que pedía más. Pero si aceptaba.

Cuando pensé que acabaría él me acarició la mejilla y murmuró mi nombre.  
Su voz ronca, sedosa. Era hipnotizante.

Lo llamé entre sollozos y luego caí en el pozo del placer. Solo sentía todo por el cuerpo, dejé de pensar, razonar y demás. 

Desperté entre sabanas enredadas por mis piernas y todo mi cuerpo, mi vista se acostumbró a la oscura habitación y vi solamente el escondite Vongola, pero en otra habitación.  
Está parecía limpia y tenía una mesa en el fondo.

—Haru.—llamó alguien desde afuera. Fruncí las cejas. 

¿Dónde estaba Hibari?

Intenté levantarme pero me fue imposible, me dolía el cuerpo, las piernas me temblaban y la cabeza me daba vuelta como si me hubieran drogado.

—Haru...—llamó de nuevo la misma voz. Agudicé mi oído y enrede con más fuerza la sabana en mi cuerpo. Murmuré un pase con voz suave, la puerta se abrió y entró Tsuna. Tenía el rostro ruborizado, evitaba mirarme más de la cuenta.

—¿Dónde está Kyoya?—pregunte preocupada, Tsuna puso una cara de desconcierto y luego mordió su labio.

—Él se marchó a Italia hace unas horas. —respondió.

Impactada por la declaración abrí los ojos. ¿Él me dejaba? ¿Con qué derecho me dejaba? Claro, con el derecho de que él se ponía.

—No es lo que piensas, Haru. Hibari-san se fue a Italia por una misión que le encomendé.—murmuró Tsuna, arrugué los labios y murmuré para que siguiera con explicación.—Sabes que estamos en tiempo de mayor alerta, Hibari-san seguramente te lo ha dicho, mañana yo tengo que hablar con el enemigo, tengo una cita para hablar sobre esto, no queremos que esta guerra se extienda lastimando a los demás de nuestra familia. —Tsuna se había vuelto serio, yo lo miré e intente que él me viera a los ojos y no a un lado. —La misión de Hibari será un poco larga...—titubeó.

—¿Es peligrosa?

—Como todas.—respondió rápidamente.

—¿Volverá?

—Lo hará. Aunque tardará.—me tranquilizó. Yo suspiré y luego vi como se revolvía el pelo con nerviosismo. —Ah, ya sabía yo que Hibari-san últimamente desaparecía mucho...llegaba de _'buen' _humor a la base. —alagó sonrojándose. Yo le miré y luego pestañee, sin decir nada solté una sonrisa.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Hibari-san estaba de muy mal humor cuando le dije que tendría que ausentarse de Japón para ir a Italia por la misión, dijo 'Esa estúpida herbívora seguramente morirá si yo no estoy.' —imitó Tsuna con voz infantil, yo reí con más fuerza.

Tsuna sabía cómo alegrarme.

—Gracias.

Él asintió y la puerta se abrió para que él saliera.

—Tsuna-san. —llamé. —No soy estúpida. —respondí. Tsuna sonrió y asintió.

—Lo sé. Gracias por no hacer más preguntas sobre esto.—me miró de soslayo.

—Por favor Tsuna-san, no mueras mañana. —pedí, él asintió con aire ausente y más oscuro.

—Lo intentaré.—prometió.

Sin embargo Tsuna no lo cumplió, murió baleado. Y, Hibari tardo en llegar.

* * *

N/A. ¡Al fin continuación! ¿EH? No me matéis por no haberlo puesto antes x_D No tenia ánimo, ni tiempo etecé. Está escrito en primera persona. Pareja Hibari y Haru.

¡Gracias **K**ida **M**asaomi por corregirmelo! C=

¡Saludos!

PD: Dejad R_&_R que no cuesta na'!


	4. 5986

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _

**G**okudera & **H**aru.

Estamos con nuestras respiraciones aceleradas, yo mantengo mis caderas pegadas en la de él, nos miramos intensamente antes de unir nuestros labios, comenzamos con un beso tímido y este se va tornando demandante y furioso, cepillo con mi boca la suya y suspiro, su nombre.

_Sí, sí_ grita mi cuerpo.

Me sujeta por las caderas y luego mueve las suyas, aún de pie y nuestras ropas puestas puedo sentir su erección.

No es nuestra primera vez, pero es como si lo fuera, porque cada vez que lo hago con él es como si volviera a experimentar lo que sentí hace dos años atrás, y sus besos, esos besos que me derriten y me aturden saben a alquitrán, a cigarrillo, me molesta a veces pero hoy no.

Gokudera hunde su lengua de forma morbosa y pícara en mi boca, lame mis labios y suspira, _agitación, agitación_ dice su cuerpo.

Con sus manos largas y delgadas como las de una mujer avanza por mi cuerpo, piernas, y se detiene en mis muslos, masajeándolo lentamente. Siento su caricia de forma caliente y palpitante, mi cuerpo pide más, pero él no avanza, se detiene en ese punto en el que yo pido más pero él se burla. Gokudera a veces puede ser demasiado irritante.

Aún con mi boca contra la suya yo muerdo su labio, él detiene las caricias y responde de forma atropellada mi beso.

Nuestros besos son desenfrenados, furiosos y a veces dolorosos, no medimos donde podemos parar y avanzar, pero me gusta de esa forma.

Sonrió contra su boca y empiezo a tocarle el pecho, deteniéndome entre sus el filo de sus caderas, mi mano se burla entre la cremallera del pantalón y él da un respingo.

Paso mis dedos por el erecto y cubierto pene, y mi cuerpo da una sacudida cuando Gokudera muerde mis labios, sollozo contra él.

Él sonríe, esa sonrisa socarrona y sarcástica, después de todo pienso mirándolo, amo esa sonrisa desquiciante.

Nos guiamos más por instinto, nos besamos el cuello, muerdo contra su piel y él contra la mía, nos movemos con frenesí aún abrazados y empezamos bajando nuestras manos por nuestros sexos que quieren unirse, gemimos cuando nuestros dedos hallan una abertura abierta para tocarnos sin pudor. Hace mucho tiempo perdí la timidez, no me interesa actuar con rubor falso en medio de las sabanas, Gokudera puede hacerme sonrojar solo con un beso húmedo, él no se detiene hasta hacerme temblar las piernas.

Veo sus ojos verdes, sus cejas plateadas que perfilan la oscuridad de su mirada deseosa, su piel pálida se contrae contra la mía, sus dedos y sus uñas aprietan mi piel y yo muevo las caderas contra su pubis.

Intento serenarme, pensar racionalmente, después de todo estamos en la base, específicamente en el salón de la base, intento decir algo pero su voz ronca endulza todo mis sentidos, paraliza mi cerebro y actuó, importándome nada lo de mi alrededor.

Subo mis manos hasta sus hombros y hago que baje su cara cerca de la mía, sonrió.

―Te necesito.

Sus ojos se achican cuan depredador y mira de soslayo a su alrededor, después de ver o no ver nada empieza bajando sus manos a mis caderas y apretando mis glúteos, suavemente su dedo se enrolla en la cremallera de mi falda.

―Zapatos. ―susurro moviéndome difícilmente.

Gruñe y baja el cuerpo, casi en cuclillas me quita los zapatos con tacón y las medias de seda transparente, sube sus dedos por mi pie y luego siento que moriré, porque de repente su boca empieza besando mi vientre. Relame sus labios y no despega su mirada de la mía, con su mano me acaricia tortuosamente.

Siento esa asfixiante sensación de necesidad, como mi cuerpo baila contra el suyo sin palabras, nuestra piel nos conoce mutuamente, sus manos saben dónde tocar, mi boca sabe dónde dejar un beso húmedo, sus ojos saben cómo paralizar mi cuerpo, y mi lengua sabe cómo sacarle un gemido ronco.

Nuestros cuerpos actúan sin necesidad de órdenes, es intuición.

Susurro su nombre, con mis manos recorro los botones de su camisa blanca, su piel lechosa, blanca y a veces cicatrizando las heridas que se hizo quema contra mis dedos, sus ojos cristalinos como si estuviera a punto de llorar, su cabello plateado brillando a mis ojos, trago saliva y me mezo contra su cuerpo, él me empotra más contra la mesa, me saca la parte baja de mi ropa y sus labios se estiran.

―Estás muy ansiosa mujer. ―se burla ligeramente con las cejas arqueadas, yo muerdo mi labio intentando parecer seductora pero al parecer no da resultado ya que él ríe con voz ronca.

Sus dedos empiezan a acariciar mi pezón duro, lo aprieta dulcemente y lo masajea con lentitud y mimo que me hace estremecer, su lengua recorrer el camino de mi cuello, mordiéndome a veces y otra dejando un beso suave y gentil.

Me echa más contra la mesa hasta que siento mi espalda contra la fría madera, además que mis pies se apoyan en el. Gokudera abre mis piernas con sus manos, me mira y me siento más húmedo aún, baja la cabeza hasta mis muslos y siento su aliento cálido en mi intimidad. Me muevo al compás de su respiración lenta, le miro penetrantemente y hago una sonrisa complaciente.

―Tú sabes que lo deseas. ―informe lentamente, mordiéndome mi labio. El italiano suelta una carcajada corta y ronca.

―Y tú sabes que lo hare. ―susurra.

Asiento lentamente y se pone a darme placer con su lengua avariciosa.

Siento como su dedo abre los labios de mi intimidad, y su lengua intrusa empieza a desplazarse cerca de mi clítoris, sopla suavemente y yo gimo, aprieto mis manos en su pelo plateado y luego hunde su lengua es mi sexo.

―Te estás portando bien, mujer. ―murmura lentamente.

A veces en nuestros juegos _sucios_ yo finjo no quererlo ni desearlo, discutimos y luego a la hora del sexo es salvaje y desenfrenado, proporcionándonos dolor y placer mutuamente.

Una veces el arremete contra mi cuerpo fuertemente, golpeando contra mis caderas hasta hacerme escocer y doler, otra yo lo monto y empiezo mi ritmo para después él volver tomar el control echándome bajo mi espalda y volver a introducirse. Tenemos tantas posiciones, tantos juegos aprendidos y por aprender que deseamos. Pero ahora mismo siento que lo deseo, nada más, no hay juegos burlones, no hay comentarios sarcásticos y menos aun lentitud. Ahora solo siento el dolor palpitante en mis piernas y quiero que él lo calme o bien lo empeore.

Abro instintivamente mis piernas mientras empieza a sumergirse, le digo con voz ronca lo que quiero y cómo lo quiero.

Su lengua es caliente y húmeda, recorre cada pliegue, besa lentamente mi piel descubierta, su cabeza avanza con suavidad por mis caderas y luego a mi vientre, me saca la camisa blanca y me deja el sujetador. Su dedos se enreda contra mi pezón erguido, yo sonrió.

―Gokudera―paladeo con lentitud, muevo las caderas y él me mira.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta con su voz ronca, casi con su acento italiano, y eso me hace excitar.

―¿Por qué no me hablas en italiano? ―pregunto levemente jadeando cuando su boca muerde mi pezón. Siento una sonrisa en sus labios.

―_Dannazione, donna_. ―gruñe con tono dificultoso. ―_Cazzo_.

Abro la boca lentamente, empujo con mis piernas abiertas un poco su cuerpo, intentando que se acerque más a mí. Nuestros rostros se acercan peligrosamente.

―Sí, _cazzo_. ―introduzco en mi boca su dedo que acariciaba mi pezón, lo muerdo suavemente y él golpea sus caderas contras las mías.

Su mano baja por mis muslos y luego él se acaricia a sí mismo, mirándome con intensidad. Baja la cremallera de su pantalón y siento la tela del bóxer entre mi piel. Su pene sale y él agarra mi mano y me hace tocarlo.

―Joder. ―gruñe con asperidad, yo sonrió.

―¿Qué quieres que haga? ―pregunto inocentemente. Me frunce el ceño y luego resopla, abre la boca para gritar cuando yo lo empujo, impulsándome sobre mis piernas y mi espalda, se levanta y me coge por la cintura, le hago dar una vuelta con dificultad, cuando veo que su trasero se apoya en la mesa sonrió y lo empujo. Queda sentado en la mesa, mirándome intensamente.

Relamo los labios como si estuviera a punto de probar el mejor dulce del mundo, aunque creo que eso es realidad. Mi mano acaricia con gentileza su miembro, trabajándolo con mimo, acaricio la cabeza de su falo y él gime con voz gutural, entrecierra los ojos y luego pone su mano contra la mía y me hace masturbarlo con más rapidez. Le miro a través de mis pestañas su rostro distorsionado por el placer, su boca mordiéndose, sus ojos luminosos, como su mandíbula se contrae, haciendo un esfuerzo, rió jovialmente.

―Vamos Gokudera. ―suplico, él niega.

―Cállate.

Su mano baja la velocidad unos momentos antes de hacer con mayor ferocidad. Siento como su miembro se sacude en mi mano, y luego su liquido cubre mi mano. Suspiro un poco y le miro a los ojos.

Estudio su rostro, parece más pacifico, más tranquilo y me gusta. Alzo mi mano manchada y levanto una ceja.

Hayato frunce momentáneamente las cejas antes de agarrarme por mis caderas y acercarme hacia sí, su aliento caliente acaricia mi cuello.

―Pórtate bien. ―se burla, yo sonrió.

―Siempre lo hago~―respondo.

Me levanta con tranquilidad, su falo se levanta con energía, ansiosamente mi cuerpo pide el suyo, y el suyo pide el mío. Me vuelve a echar en la mesa, abro las piernas, se agarra el pene en su mano y lo guía hasta mi intimidad, sus ojos verdes me parecen los mas hermosos ahora mismo, resplandecientes, lujuriosos.

Quiero a ese hombre.

Mi mano manchada viaja hasta su cara, untó con su propio líquido sus labios, luego me abalanzo como fiera a un pedazo de carne a su boca, gimo al sentir su sabor.

―Ah… _Hayato_.

La cabeza de su pene acaricia mi clítoris, me agarra fuertemente y me penetra, gruño y a la vez gimo, sofocada por tenerlo. Entrecierro la mirada, clavándola en su rostro. Se mueve ligeramente y luego me sonríe de lado. Maldita sonrisa.

Impulso mis caderas, él hace lo mismo. Y comenzamos la danza.

No hay tiempo para hacer una danza hermosa, solo es fogosidad. Su pene me lleva y yo gimo.

Grito sí, sí, le acaricio el rostro con mis manos, luego sus hombros y sus caderas, sus labios empiezan a buscar los míos y nos besamos. Nuestras salivas intercambian sabor.

―_¡Ah~! Ha_.

Sus penetraciones se hacen más fuertes. Abro la boca ansiosamente, saco mi lengua y recorre el camino de su cuello, lo muerdo. Gokudera suelta una exclamación áspera.

―J-Joder. ―responde con dificultad. Apenas curvo los labios en una sonrisa que se me borra al momento por sus movimientos y empiezo a gritar su nombre, la mesa se mueve, parece en cualquier momento romperse.

Una parte de mi mente está preocupada por la mesa, si se rompe yo seré la que sufriré más daño, no quiero una astilla en mi culo. Mientras la otra parte esta comprometida en el momento, en los movimientos y las palabras obscenas que soltamos a veces. En el movimiento de su cuerpo, en el mío, en los besos y las mordidas que nos propinamos.

Se hace un nudo en el vientre, aprieto mis muslos, las paredes de mi vagina se contraen y aprietan el pene de mi amante. Siento una abrasadora sensación.

―¡Hayato!

Gokudera esconde su rostro en mi cuello, lamiéndolo y luego se deja llevar.

Yo cierro los ojos y siento el líquido caliente saciarme.

Respiro con dificultad, no puedo ni mover un músculo, aun con su cuerpo encima del mío no se mueve, lo abrazo suavemente.

―Fabuloso. ―canto contra su oído. Resopla.

Miro el techo, cierro los ojos un momento antes de abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

―¡Gokudera, falta poco para el desayuno! ―grito, él irgue la cabeza rápidamente, se levanta un poco antes de mirarme y suspirar. Sí, lo sé Gokudera. Tú también querías otra ronda. Yo igual.

Siento como sale de mi cuerpo y empieza a acomodarse la ropa desarreglada, como logre quitarle la camisa es un caso, ni yo lo sé, cierra la cremallera de su pantalón y luego recoge mi ropa.

―¿Cuánto falta para que vengan? ―pregunta apretando en sus manos mis prendas, yo miro el reloj.

―¿Quince minutos?

Sonríe un poco.

Abro la boca para protestar cuando el sonido de las puertas abriéndose llama mi atención, sé que no tengo que girarme, pero joder, mi faceta curiosa me vence y giro el rostro.

Tsuna, Yamamoto, Lambo… ¿Reborn?

Golpeo mi cabeza contra la madera de la mesa, cierro los ojos avergonzada, no intento cubrirme porque sé que ya me han visto.

Gokudera me tira la ropa encima, luego gira a encarar avergonzado a su jefe y sus compañeros, no escucho nada y tampoco lo intento.

Me quedo quieta sin intentar avergonzarme más.

―¡Vístete! ―reprende Gokedera.

―¡No _puedo_ levantarme!

Gokudera se ruboriza ligeramente.

Los chicos empiezan a acercarse a un rincón, mirando distraídamente otro lugar, yo solo me pongo la camisa y la falda en desorden, sin bragas y sujetador. Se soslayo los miro pero ellos a mí no.

Salgo por la puerta temblando, mis piernas es decir, camino y cuando me voy alejando escucho como Gokudera se lamenta contra Tsuna, y después este hace un comentario sobre comprar una nueva mesa para los desayuno.

¡Bah!

N/A. Espero hacer para la siguiente historia un Enma & Haru, o en su caso un Basil xD


End file.
